A remote network management platform may allocate one or more computational instances for a managed network, through which various aspects of the managed network can be monitored and controlled. Communication between the managed network and the remote network management platform may take place over a wide-area network such as the Internet. As such, it may be beneficial to route some or all traffic between the managed network and remote network management platform through a gateway device disposed within the managed network. The gateway device may apply consistent policies, such as encryption and traffic control, to this network traffic.